The invention relates to a safety device for spindle-operated lifting equipment, and, more specifically, to a safety device for two-post motor-vehicle lifts. Such lifts have a lifting nut supporting a lift carriage guided on a post. The lifting nut itself is guided on a spindle. The invention provides a safety nut positioned at a constant small distance beneath the lifting nut that moves with the lifting nut on the spindle.